Learning to Trust
by Emmy's Girl
Summary: Bella gets stood up by Edward and Meets Emmett at her brother, Jasper's, work. At first she has trouble trusting another guy but will it be Love or just another game? Can Emmett Learn to heal too? AH OOC Caution: Language!
1. Prologue

It's been an hour and I'm getting tired of waiting. He stood me up and now I feel humiliated. As I sit there awkwardly by myself, I can feel all the people staring, only making things even more awkward. That's it, I'm leaving. I stand and sigh heading to 'Luckey's' The local Bar.

As I enter the bar, the smell of Alcohol and smoke assaults me nose. I look around the bar as I enter, taking note of my surroundings. Suddenly, I see him at the bar with another woman and I start to feel my face heat up, my blood boiling, as I suddenly have the urge to hid my face, and not let anyone see me, I feel like crying, however I remember what Jasper would always tell me, "Bella," he'd sigh, "Don't date 'till your thirty... I don't want you getting hurt" "Jasper, don't worry I'm a big girl... PLus Edwards a real sweet guy... I won't rush anything, don't worry as much... I think Your wrinkling..." I internally laughed at the memory and willed my feet to carry me faster to the place Edward was sitting at the bar.

I march myself right up to him, and tap him on the shoulder. As her turns around with his cocky grin on his face and his some-what dazzling eyes, I can't help but throw my fist back and give him a good right hook to the face.

My dad was a police chief and even if it was a small town he thought I should know how to physically take care of myself, say the need rose.

I stand there staring him square in the eye and watch the emotions flash across his face like lighting. First surprise, then anger, I was afraid he was going to punch me back as I see his fist raise a little then snap back to his side as he registered who it was. As that happened, he looked a little guilty, but if I wasn't searching hard, I don't think I would have seen it. He sits there for another few seconds as everyone around us basically stares straight into our skulls. He finally stutters out a few words managing an "uhhh Bella! What a surprise? I was just uhhmm heading over to uhmm the place that we were going to meet at but ya' see, I got a little-" "Save it for someone who gives a Damn, Edward, cuz I don't." I interrupt and walk away with my head held high. From behind me I can here the girl that was next to him cussing him out, and asking who the Hell I was.

I shake my hand a litttle wounded from the punch and check the time and willingly hop in my car deciding to pay Jasper a visit. Even though he's probably working, at a little restuant in town, he shouldnt mind.

If I injured my hand, I sure must've injured Edward... 'oh well,' I thought, 'that bastard sure as hell deserved it.' 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate it! I don't want to be one of those authors, who don't update until they have a certain amount of reviews, but the Feedback really helps, so once again, I'd appreciate it and thanks.  
Normally my Authors notes aren't quite as long as the story but sometimes when I read stories I like to know what's going on.  
I would love for you guys to comment or message me if anything is wrong, confusing, if there are spelling corrections that need to me made Etc now I know there were like 2 in the prologue but I figured since nobody commented about it or anything, they weren't too confusing,  
I'm trying to Update about every few weeks or so but ya know... High school... Finals... but I won't forget about you. LOL!  
Now, Again Questions? Comment? Suggestions? ANYTHING? Message me or Comment!

CHAPTER 1

Jasper, my brother, is about at close to me as anyone ever has been. My mother, Renee, adopted Jazz when he was just 6 months old from some teen parents in our hometown, Forks Washington, who couldn't afford to keep him. You see, the reason my mom adopted him was because she wasn't able to have kids, or so she was told. She was eager for children and a big happy family. So, after the doctor reported to her she was infertile, she was heartbroken, and soon Charlie, my dad, suggested the idea of adopting. Well, turns out about 4 months later, my mom proved the Doctor wrong, as she was 2 months pregnant with me, Isabella Marie Swan.

Right now I'm a 21-year-old Student at Portland University majoring in English to become a journalist or writer. I have a love for cars, but nobody except Jasper and my friend Rosalie knows. Rosalie is super model gorgeous and the fact that she works in a repair shop, or rather owns one; Hale the Repair Shop, probably only makes guys like her more. She's the main repairer and does a lot of the work, mostly because she enjoys it. I met her my freshmen year of High school and we ended up going to the same college and became better friends.

Jasper is 22 right now, also going to Portland State, majoring in Psychology. He's works as a firefighter and also at a fairley well-known restaunt. His girlfriend of 3 years, Alice Cullen, is my other best friend. She's 22 as well and is studying to be a beauty technician. We share a dorm, and let me tell you, Alice is way into fashion and beauty I'm her favorite life-sized Barbie doll. She was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, but her parents sent her to an insane asylum and after she got out, she was never able to contact her parents.

So, how did Jazz and I meet Alice? Well, after her parents, Mary and Zackary Brandon, basically dis-owned her, she was homeless and started living on the streets. She traveled from Mississippi to Chicago in about a year. To this day it's still hard for me to imagine Alice without all her designer clothes and her bright, flashy yellow Porsche. Anyways, she got very sick from eating food out of garbage cans and became weak. She tripped or fell one day, and having no money, she wasn't able to go to the hospital. Luckily a kind by-stander asked her if she needed a ride to the hospital. Her, obviously homeless, told him she couldn't afford it and he said he'd pay. At first she rejected but he insisted. The hospital found out she was homeless at only 19 and tried to contact her family. They decided they couldn't just let her go back to the streets and a handsome, caring doctor talked to his wife, then Alice, and asked her if they'd like to be part of their family even though she was legally an adult.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme adopted Alice the next day and brought her back to Forks Washington with their other adopted son. Esme is Loving and Caring. She's definitely the motherly type, but she was not able to bear children, kind of like Renee. Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, is handsome, and looks at least 5 years younger then he actually is. He's a doctor, obviously, in Forks, and personally, I think he's the best doctor there, and trust me, I've been to the hospital plenty of times, I would know.  
So, I guess there's only one other person to talk about. Edward.

Ohh, that little son of a bitch I'm still completely pissed off at him! I can't believe him! When I first met him, he was kind, sweet, and very, very good-looking. I guess it was all a mask because he completely blew me off for that girl! She had the shortest skirt I've ever seen, and the most revealing top. I guess Edward is just another pig.

Jasper, asking me if I was okay, snapped me back to the present.

"Bella? Beellllaa?" Jasper said my name a few times before I was able to form a coherent sentance and answer him.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"You doing alright?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Well "-I didn't finish before Jasper interrupted.

"Hey, Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Edward right now?" He said turning his head to the side giving me a look.

"Well," I half laughed half scoffed, "Yeah I'm supposed to be, I guess," I said not completely wanting to tell him the whole story.

I didn't finish and I had a feeling Jasper could guess what happened. He said he was supposed to be getting off work in a couple minutes so he left to go clock out and came back out within a couple of minutes.

"Have you eaten, Bella? Because I'm starved," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I've eaten a bit, but I could have a little someting," I replied.

As long as we were here, Jasper and I decided to get something to eat. 


	3. Chapter 2

~ Authors Note ~

If you don't like it, Speak up, or forever hold your peace. Lol. I've been really busy and have been having writers block I know, Excuses, Excuses, I Apologize Soo into the story, I guess Also do you guys like the flashback from the end of the last chapter in the beginning of the next chapter? Let me know please! I think I'm gonna do it but if u have a strong distaste for it, let me know please. =]

~~Last Chapter~~

-Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Edward right now?" He said turning his head to the side giving me a funny look.

"Well Uhhh . Yeah I'm supposed to be, I guess," I said not completely wanting to tell him the whole story.

I didn't finish and I had a feeling Jasper could guess what happened. He said he was supposed to be getting off in a couple minutes so he left to go check out and came back out within a couple of minutes.

"Have you eaten, Bella, because I'm starved," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, a bit, I could get something," I replied.

As long as we were here, Jasper and I decided to get something to eat.-

One of Jasper's friends, Allie, seats us down in a booth and says our waiter will be right out. Jasper seemed to already know what he wanted; probably knowing what was fresh and warm. soon I hear a booming voice asking what I'd like to drink. I look up and my brown eyes meet a pair of stunning baby blues.

Finally Jasper looks up after being engrossed in his phone, texting Alice, I'd imagine.

"Hey, Man," Jasper greets.

"Hey, what's up Jazz? Just get off work?" He says to Jasper.

"Yeah, I was starved so we decided to get something to eat and, well we were already here so " Jasper trailed of. Emmett nodded enthusastically, obviously getting where he was going.

"I was going to get something to eat too once I get off, I'm starved," Emmett says as he rubs his stomach. That's when I take in his appearance. He's HUGE. Not in a fat way, but in a very attractive, muscled way. He's tall, at least 6'4. He's probably around my age, I'd say he's around 25 or 26, give or take a few years. Then again, he's very large and probably looks older then he actually is.

Jasper asks when he gets off work and Emmett replies 'within a few minutes.'

"So Jazz, Is this your girlfriend or ?" Emmett asked Jasper while glancing at me. I burst out laughing unable to imagine jasper and me together. His my brother for Christ's sake!

"Oh, no, this is actually my sister, I forgot you guys' hadn't met. Bella," Jasper gestured to me, "This is Emmett," Jazz then gestured to Emmett. His warm, large hand engulfed my small hand as we shook. I think we were both a little shocked for we held hands looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally Jasper's coughed breaking us from out trance-like state.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Emmett said seeming unfazed, but there was still a wild look deep in his eyes.

"Yeah, Nice to meet you too," I said, sure that I sounded distant.

Emmett glanced down at his watch looking at the time

"well," Emmett sighed "I got to get off work, what did you guys want to drink?" Emmett asks us. Jasper replied with 'Pepsi' while I replied with 'Dr. Pepper' As Emmett turned to leave and get our drink orders ready Jasper asked him if he wanted to join us for dinner.

"Sure, I'd love to," Emmett replied with excitement and a big goofy grin that seemed to fit his teddy bear-like personality.

Emmett must have put in what he wanted to drink too because soon three drinks came to our table. I sat back in my spot and let my mind wander.

I had thought I really liked Edward, but he stood me up for that one chick at the bar. I don't think I could ever forgive him for that, and I had come to terms that I don't want to either. He can go rot in Hell for all I care; he's just an ass. I think I can put two and two together; he's told me he had to cover for someone else at his job, working late and staying over night.

So my guess is he's been cheating on me most of our relationship. We dated for a year or so, but I've wasted too much time on him as it is. especially if all he's doing is messing around with other girls. He told me he was very busy, sometimes leaving in the middle of dinner or in the middle of night, and I kind of expected that from his work. He works at the fire station and gets calls. At first I'm sure he was actually going to the station coming back as soon as he could then about half way through our relationship he started leaving more and more for longer and longer periods of time.

Soon he came home smelling like perfume and other foreign smells similar to how other people's houses smell when you go visit: indescribable, yet completely noticeable. I wondered but soon let it go and never questioned it. I now know I should have listened to my gut feeling and questioned him. About now was the time where I wonder what he would have said. Soon I was snapped out of my daze when Emmett sat down at our booth next to Jasper and across from me. Emmett had the cutest, goofiest grin on his face, like he just won the lottery.

I'll admit, I do think Emmett is pretty cute, with the dimples and the muscles, but not everything is 'looks' and what he's showed me of him, so far is that he's also a kind and caring person. Call me crazy, but even though Edward and I have issues and nothing will ever be the same between us, I'm strangely okay with that. I haven't known Emmett for long and this might be a little weird to say, but he's shown me the light, and I think I deserve much better than Edward.

And although I don't think I can date again for a while, or however long it'll take me to get my priorities straightened and my life on track, I can't ignore the attraction I did feel for Emmett.

Soon our table was filled with chatter and light conversations evolving around all of our lives. I leaned Emmett was a troublemaker most of school and got his act together so he could attend college with the possibility of some scholarships. He grew up around the Seattle and Portland area and never really moved away from his family. Emmett also is a firefighter with Jasper, funny Jasper never mentioned it sooner, nor I have ever met him. Emmett learned about my love of cars and we talked about everything in-between Ford, Chevy, Audi and Volkswagen.

Dinner came and went and the building was starting to clear out. I wasn't too happy about this fact for a couple reasons. I knew Jasper was going to question me about tonight and especially Edward, and I was enjoying Emmett's and Jasper's company. Before I knew it the dinner bill was paid, the plates taken away, and Jasper and I we saying goodnight and goodbye to Emmett.

"Sooo . Bellllaaaa," Jasper said dragging out my name not knowing how to start asking me about Edward. The words spilled out of my mouth like a rushing waterfall. I told him about dinner and the girl he was with, how I waited and me possibly breaking his nose or jaw, I wasn't sure what I had hit, or where I had aimed, I was just too angry.

By the looks of Jasper's jaw and fists clenching I don't think he was too pleased either.

"Jasper," I sighed, "I'm kinda okay with this I wasn't earlier but I am now,"

"YOUR OKAY WITH THIS? WITH HIM CHEATING ON YOU!" he roared "Your not gonna go back to him, are you? You better not " Jasper warned me.

"No Jazz, oh god no! I'm okay with us being apart now, I mean " I trailed off not knowing how to say how I really felt. "He's probably been cheating most of our relationship since I wouldn't give him sex, and if he's going to be a greedy little pig, then us not being together anymore is okay with me. He's broken my trust into a million tiny shards; to the point of where I question everything he's ever said to me. Nothing will ever be the same between Edward and I again." I said to Jasper hoping he'd understand.

"Okay," he said quietly, "I better get going, Alice might get worried "

"Alright, maybe I'll see you tomorrow ?"

"Yeah, Goodnight, have fun, Love you" Jasper said moving in for a comforting hug, rubbing my back.

"Love you too, goodnight," I smiled thinking of Alice and all of her happiness just bubbling under her surface that I would be seeing soon. Jasper hoped into his Black 2009 Dodge Challenger SRT8 driving away into the night. As I pulled into the parking lot of Alice, Rosalie's and my dorm, I saw an empty parking space next to Alice's Yellow 911 Porsche Turbo and Rosalie's Red BMW M3 Convertible and Pulled my beloved new Chevy Camaro SS into the parking space. I then herd my phone buzz and ring telling me I have a text message. I shut off the engine reluctantly but sat in the car while I read my text message from Jasper.

Hey B, Alice has to work tomorrow and promised to bring pizza to the station wanna do me a favor? Lol I'll give you the money but I was really hopin' you could bring something (:

Love,

Your favorite big bro =]

I quickly texted him back saying no problem and I'd even make a few goodies for them to snack and munch on because I know how much they're deprived of decent food at the station. They work hard and deserve good food too. That night I made a double match of my famous brownies and some homemade bread. I slipped into a deep Slumber and repeats of that night flashed into my dreams. 


	4. Authors note again Sorry!

Well, guys... I think I feel satisfied, for now, about thoses chapters... I'm pretty sure I sufficiently filled your inbox and I'll now work on getting a real, new chapter up...

my head is just bursting with ideas but i have to pick one I suppose... I'm so excited for where the story will end up even thought I'm not entirely sure yet...

on a lighter note, when I get the next real chapter up here, I'll delete this Authors note and the last..

untill next time... (Which will hopefully be soon!)

-Alicia! 


End file.
